


Undercover Weakness - Royai

by veraveritax



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003), Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, Canon Era, Childhood Friends, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Undercover, Undercover Missions, Undercover as a Couple, hurt with
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-15 22:14:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28945734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/veraveritax/pseuds/veraveritax
Summary: -	I will be fine. – Roy looked at her with a smirk on his face. – It isn’t raining. You go and come back; I will cause some mayhem in the meantime.Riza looked at him frowning and nodded. She let go of his hand and watched as she walked towards the building, losing sight of her after a second. He thought about what Grumman might say if he found out what had just happened. He did offer him her hand in marriage, after all. He shook his head. Why was he thinking about that now? They were on a mission.It was only one mission.He sighed and stretched his hands.-	Alright, Nicholas. – He said to himself. – Time not to disappoint your girlfriend
Relationships: Rebecca Catalina & Jean Havoc, Rebecca Catalina & Riza Hawkeye, Rebecca Catalina/Jean Havoc, Riza Hawkeye & Roy Mustang, Riza Hawkeye/Roy Mustang
Comments: 3
Kudos: 20





	Undercover Weakness - Royai

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place after Hughes's death, but before Roy finds out about the Homunculi being involved in the military, so between episode 10 and episode 19 of Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood. Some royai fake dating/undercover mission with a touch of angst and hurt/comfort, and some extra backstory and characters for the sake of the plot.

\- Ready, Colonel?

Jean Havoc was waiting at the car when Roy Mustang appeared. 

\- As I will ever be. – Roy responded as he approached the side of the street where Havoc was. – Where is the Lieutenant?

\- She still hasn’t come. I think Rebecca is driving her. Are you sure about this plan, Colonel?

\- A hundred percent. There is something sketchy with that group. They grew rich overnight.

The sky was growing darker as they spoke. Jean fixed his tie and brushed his hair back.

\- What are your theories? – He asked, lighting a cigarette.

\- I believe it has to do with the higher ranks; maybe they are funding an illegal campaign to keep Bradley in power. The other involves the homunculi. – Roy spoke calmly as if the situation wasn’t as serious, but Havoc noticed how he kept playing with his bow tie. He was wearing his gloves, but these ones had the transmutation circle facing towards the palm of the Colonel’s hand, so they looked like regular gloves to people.

\- Why the homunculi? – Havoc asked as he played with his cigarette. – We just found out they exist. How do you think they are related to the military?

\- Call it a hunch. Either way, that is why we are going to this party tonight. We are gonna blend in and see what we can find out.

\- You mean you are gonna have fun and flirt with ladies while I stand on the door making sure everything goes to plan.

\- That’s another way to see it. – Roy laughed. – However, the plan is that the Lieutenant and I are gonna act as a couple. If we do that, people will assume we are just bourgeoisie civilians attending a party, as the military doesn’t allow personal relationships.

Havoc coughed on his cigarette. Roy frowned as he turned to see him.

\- Everything alright, Second Lieutenant Havoc?

\- Yeah, yeah, everything is okay, Colonel Mustang. – He said, with the trace of a laugh in his words. – So, does the Lieutenant know she is gonna be your girlfriend for the night or…

\- Of course she knows. It was her idea. – Roy looked down as he cleared his throat and pushed his hair back. Havoc noticed a smirk. – She knows how these missions work better than I do, she has worked undercover before. I trust her judgment.

\- I am sure you do, Colonel. – Havoc lit another cigarette. – Any other theories?

\- Yes. One of them is that you will die if you keep smoking at that rate. We are on the brink of death every day and you decide to push it?

\- Let me live, Mustang. We can’t decide our weaknesses.

\- What do you mean with–

\- Hey!

Rebecca Catalina walked towards them, and next to her was Lieutenant Riza Hawkeye. She was wearing a black dress with a matching black headband, her hair up in an elegant bun and her lips tinted with a red tone. Catalina was wearing her regular civilian clothes. Havoc thought Rebecca looked great. Maybe after this, he would ask her out. He turned to see the Colonel, who stood straight. He cleared his throat to speak.

\- Good evening, Lieu–

He was interrupted as the Lieutenant put a hand on the Colonel’s face and kissed his cheek, with a smile on her face. She then whispered on the Colonel’s ear, but loud enough for both to hear.

\- Someone suspicious is watching, eight o’clock. We begin the operation now. – She said, as she turned to face Rebecca, with a smile big enough to be seen by whoever was peeking on them. – I will see you later, Cate! Nicholas is taking me to a party tonight. I’ll tell you the details when I get back. Don’t wait up!

\- See you later, Elizabeth! See if you can find me a rich man at the party! – Rebecca said as she walked back to her car. Havoc thought he could be a rich man in the future.

The Lieutenant laughed loudly and then turned to face them. Her expression was serious now. Havoc was impressed by how fast she was able to change her demeanor. Judging by the expression of his face, the Colonel was, too. And was he blushing?

\- Let’s get in the car.

The ride to the party consisted of reviewing the plan. They were using their decoy names: Riza as Elizabeth, Roy as Nicholas, and Havoc as James. The Colonel and the Lieutenant had to pretend to be a couple for the night, and Havoc was supposed to be their chauffeur. Their main goal was to get as much information about the origin and purpose of the party as possible before raising any suspicions.

\- If things go south, what’s plan B, Colonel? – Havoc asked as he drove, looking to the Colonel through the rear back mirror. He was trying to fix his bow tie.

\- If things go south I doubt we would be able to get out easily. Let’s try to get out if we see anything slightly suspicious. I am not taking any chances. –Roy said calmly, looking through the window. – It is just the three of us tonight. We’ll be as discrete as possible. Any advice for going undercover, Lieutenant?

\- To believe your part, Sir. As of now, we are a couple of young bourgeoisie who want to be part of their society, and we must act as so. – She looked side-eyed at the Colonel struggling to fix his bow tie. – And look as so, too. May I?

\- I– uh, yes, I am not accustomed to wearing suits like this. Thank you, Lieutenant.

Havoc tried not to watch through the mirror –but he did anyways– at the Colonel and the Lieutenant in the back, as she tried to fix his bowtie. Roy was looking at everything but her. Thank god for the red light they were in, at least it hid the blushing on Roy’s face.

\- Almost there, you might want to couple up, Miss Elizabeth and Mr. Nicholas.

He turned to face a big building with a line outside. He parked in front. He could see people in long dresses and tuxes, drinking and eating on the inside. He thought about changing places with the Colonel, at least he was going to have some fun tonight.

\- Ready when you are, Elizabeth. – Roy said, with a smirk on his face. Havoc thought about mocking him later. They had to get this done soon if he wanted to ask Rebecca out tomorrow.

Havoc got off of the car and opened the back door. Roy stepped down –his bow tie perfectly made– and offered the Lieutenant a hand, which she took smiling.

\- Keep an eye out for us, James. – Roy said and slipped a hand around the Lieutenants waist, and turned to walk towards the door. – We should be back before midnight.

\- Got it, Sir. Enjoy the night. – He winked an eye at the Colonel. Roy looked back at him; his eyes narrowed, and continued to walk towards the door with the Lieutenant by his side.

Havoc leaned on the car and lit a cigarette. Whether they get information or not tonight, he was sure this was a mission worth watching.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Colonel walked with his hand around the Lieutenant’s waist. She was smiling and greeting everyone at the party as if they were life-long friends. He noticed she moved in a particular way, careful not to show the inside of her thigh, as she probably had a gun stripped there. Scratch that, more than one. The Lieutenant always had at least two guns with her. But how would they fit with her dress? He didn't notice any bulge. He stopped himself because, why was he looking at her thigh? He looked elsewhere quickly and noticed a man with a red suit staring at them. The grip on her waist tightened.

\- Do you want a drink, Elizabeth? – He said, looking at her and guiding her to a table. – I was going to get myself one near the bar. – He opened the chair for her, and put a hand on her shoulder when she sat.

\- That would be amazing, Nic. – She said as she smiled up at him. – I will wait right here, see if I can make any new friends.

\- As charming as you are, I am sure that won’t be an issue. – He gazed at the man. He was still watching. Roy grabbed the Lieutenants hand and gave her a kiss. – I’ll be right back.

He walked towards the bar and sat next to the man who was drinking from a shot glass. He ordered two drinks and watched back as the Lieutenant was already talking energetically to an old lady.

\- Nice suit. I don’t think I have seen you around here before. – The man said as he drank the shot, his voice hoarse. – Are you new to The Society?

\- That’s one way to see it. – Roy answered, turning to see his face. He had long black hair tied in a bun and a scar down his left eyebrow. He had tanned skin and a strong complexion. – My girlfriend and I are new in town, and a friend told us about this party. We came to see if we could find people of our kind.

The man stared at him with an indecipherable expression on his face. He drank another shot.

\- And what kind of people are you?

Roy gave him a little smirk.

\- Y’know, we want a good time with people. People with good money. Maybe some power. That always adds to the fun. – He drank from his glass. It tasted awful. He had asked two of Riz– Elizabeth’s favorite drink, but he hated it. He reminded himself to ask her later what was it about that drink that she liked. – The name is Nicholas Hilliard. It’s my pleasure.

\- Rick Jones. – The man with the hoarse-voiced said as he shook the Colonel’s hand. – The pleasure is mine. Where are you and your girlfriend from?

\- A small town called Resembool. Too boring. That’s why we moved to the city. – He looked back at the Lieutenant to check on her. She was now talking to what it seemed was an old couple. She looked back at him and smiled, letting him know she had it under control. He stared at her as he spoke, and winked an eye – Say, you know who the host of this is?

\- Shouldn’t you know? You are the one whose friend invited you.

\- He is full of shit. Makes things bigger than they seem out to be. I want to see if he was saying the truth. – He took another drink. It was awful, but it helped with the nerves. – Catch this; he said this had to do with the King. – Roy laughed as if the thought of that was simply impossible. – King Bradley! Can you believe it?

He watched side-eyed to Jones, who was looking down at the floor. He took longer than usual to answer, he was thinking about what to say. So it wasn’t a simple yes or no answer. Roy’s eye twinged.

\- Sorry to say, but your friend is full of shit indeed. – He answered, but didn’t look back at Roy. – I think the head of Amestris has more important things to do than to come to one of his subordinate’s party.

So it had to do with the military.

\- I see. Well, it was worth the shot. Either way, whoever is throwing this party must be very wealthy. She must have a high rank.

\- She? – Jones laughed. – As if a woman could be in the military and succeed. What is in that drink, boy? I think you've had too much already.

Roy laughed with him, but underneath the table he clenched his fist. He remembered a friend that would have killed the man on the spot just by saying that.

\- I know, I know. A little sense of humor doesn’t hurt once in a while. I’ll take my girlfriend her drink. A pleasure to meet you, Mr. Jones. – Roy said, as he saluted the man and left.

\- Rightfully so, Mr. Hilliard. – He answered. Roy felt his stare as he was walking towards the table where Riza was.

He now knew several things. One, that the party was of “one of King’s Bradley subordinates”. That means literally the whole military. However, he also knew it wasn’t a woman, and that the person who was hosting it was successful, as Jones has said that a woman couldn’t succeed in the military. Also, he was pretty sure this subordinate was on Bradley's side, or at least Jones' hesitation made him believe so. He would compare his intel with the Lieutenant's soon enough.

\- Here is your drink, Elizabeth. Sorry for the delay, I was talking to a gentleman back there. – Roy said as he put both drinks on the table and sat next to the Lieutenant. She immediately grabbed his hand and put it on top of her thigh, where her gun was. Something was bothering her, Roy could tell, by the way, her white knuckles grabbed his hand.

\- Thank you, Nic. You arrive at the best time. I wanted to introduce you to Mr. and Mrs. Thompson. They have been members of the society for a long time, you see. – She said, smiling at him and then at the old couple sitting in front of them.

\- That's amazing, dear. – Roy said and stared at the couple. They looked… kind. They were both smiling and looking at Riza with a soft gaze. The lady had curled, short white hair and the man was bald. Roy thought they must be at least in their seventies. Why was Riza so tense with them, if they seemed so harmless? – My name is Nicholas Hilliard. It is a pleasure to meet you.

\- The pleasure is all ours, young man. – The lady said, softly. – It is always great to meet young people who are interested in The Society. It gives us hope for the country, right, dear? – She looked at the man sitting next to her. He had a long face and glasses. He smiled at her.

\- Yes, honey. It makes me hopeful for the future. – He answered. His voice reminded Roy of satin, he spoke linking all the words. – What brings you here?

\- We want to know people like you, who are interested in the future of the country. – Riza answered quickly and took a sip of her drink. She didn't even flinch. – My boyfriend and I are new in the city and we were waiting to be part of an opportunity like this.

\- Then you are in luck! Today's reunion is the most important one up to date. My husband and I are excited for the secret to finally unfold. – The old lady said, with an energizing tone for her age. – To be honest, we were nervous we wouldn't make it. I've been feeling sick the last few days. But we couldn't miss today. It could change everything!

\- Now, now, honey, don’t spoil it. – Mr. Thompson said, tapping his wife lightly on the shoulder. – Let the good sir make the announcement himself. We should get going to sit in the front if we want to catch a good spot. – He stood up from his chair and helped Mrs. Thompson do the same. – Care to come? I believe the host is about to start his speech.

Roy was about to say yes, as something about the couple seemed so inviting, but Riza smiled politely as she leaned on his shoulder. Even if she seemed relaxed, he could tell by the grip of his hand on her thigh she wasn’t.

\- We’ll be right there; wouldn’t miss it for the world. We are waiting for a friend to join us. – She answered politely, never stopping to smile at the old couple

\- That’s alright, you two lovebirds. It was a pleasure to meet you. I hope my grandchildren grow up to be as charming as you are, lovely Elizabeth! – The old lady said, as she turned to accompany her husband.

Riza took another drink of her glass before finally releasing the grip on Roy’s hand. He didn’t care to move it.

\- Everything alright? – He whispered.

\- Yes, Colo– Nic; Mr. Thompson was just staring a little bit too much at my thigh. I was getting worried he noticed something strange.

\- I doubt he did, the man struggled to stand, let alone notice something so specific. – He said, as he stared at the couple walk away. It was hard to know who was helping who. – So, did you do any new friends?

\- Yes. – She said dryly, looking at him straight in the eye. Roy nodded. It was something more serious than they thought, then.

\- Me too. – He stood up from his chair and extended a hand to her. – Care to accompany me to the garden, Miss Elizabeth? – He smiled softly at her. – I would love to introduce you to them.

She stood up and walked alongside the Colonel through a big door that led to a vast, royal garden, with what seemed to be a labyrinth of flowers and bushes running along the grass. From the outside, one couldn’t imagine the luxury of the place. There were chairs aligned in front of a platform that had a microphone in the center. She grabbed the Colonel’s arm as they walked.

\- I believe this is the place Mr. and Mrs. Thompson were referring to before. – Riza said, leaning on Roy to speak. – The host must be coming soon.

\- Yes. Let’s find a quiet place to speak before that happens. – He smiled at the people as they passed through them, and guided Riza to a corner of the garden, where they could still see the stage but were covered by a pillar.

Roy watched as Riza leaned on the pillar and sighed. He didn’t have to ask her again to notice there was something still bothering her when she lightly massaged her temple. He placed his hand on top of hers her, cradling the side of her face.

\- I believe your new friends gave you a headache, Elizabeth. – He said jokingly, but with a string of worriedness on his voice. – Let’s get this over with soon so you can rest.

Her eyes widened, and she shook her head. The colonel slid his hand to the Lieutenant’s shoulder. She cleared her throat, coming back to her senses.

\- I am sorry, Nicholas. Mr. Thompson reminded me of somebody, that is all. – She smiled at him. It wasn’t a genuine smile, but the determination on her eyes let Roy know she was ready to continue. He squeezed her shoulder.

\- Don’t worry about it. – He peeked at the stage. Someone seemed to be fixing the microphone. – I met a gentleman called Rick Jones. We talked about how the host is a respectable man of the military. – He slid his hand down the Lieutenants waist to turn her to where Jones was sitting, right in the front line.

\- The Thompsons said he was an old, respectable King Bradley’s ally who had the country’s best interest at hand. – She looked at him, frowning. – They talked about how happy they were of being able to watch their grandchildren grow old.

\- That's peculiar. – Roy frowned. – What do you think they meant by that?

\- I don't know, but they talked about it as it was related to today. – She suddenly stopped talking, as someone approached them. – Isn’t that amazing, dear? – She said loudly and leaned her back against Roy's chest. The top of her hairdo tickled his neck – We should get going. The host will be giving his speech soon.

She took his hand and walked him to the mob, guiding him to the middle of the multitude. They were all pressed together as they tried to get to the front line. The colonel placed his hand on the small of the Lieutenant’s back as if she could get lost in the horde of people. They were still back when the microphone rang. They kept walking.

\- Ladies and gentlemen, please be quiet to listen to the Good Sir’s speech!

The sea of voices quieted down after a moment of excitement. The lights focused on the stage as a short man approached it, his white hair reflecting the beams dancing on the platform. Roy narrowed his eyes but he couldn’t detail his face yet.

\- Good evening, esteemed civilians. It is my pleasure to welcome you to our reunion. I am thankful to have such distinguished guests tonight. I am sure you will appreciate what is to come; I promise it is all you’ve been waiting for so patiently.

The man’s voice sounded like a foghorn, gravelly and hoarse. All the attention was on him. He noticed everybody around them was looking at the man with admiration in their eyes. He looked down to the Lieutenant, who was had her shoulder against his chest and pulled her a little closer. Something about the man made him feel uneasy. The voice sounded familiar, but he couldn’t pinpoint from where.

\- First of all, I want to thank you for your patience and trust. I know it must be hard to believe that immortality could be possible, but thanks to the generous funding I have received by a group who’d rather remain anonymous, we have proved it with science, with Alchemy!

The lieutenant gasped, and her body stiffened. He noticed how her hand moved to her thigh, ready to grab her gun. He placed his other hand on her shoulder. People cheered and applauded. Roy leaned down to the Lieutenant's ear

\- Do you think it is a philosopher stone? – He whispered, taking advantage of the noise surrounding them. He kept looking straight at the man speaking. She shook her head against the crook of his neck.

\- I don’t think so. I don’t see it, then again, I can’t even see his face clear-

The lieutenant put a hand over her mouth, in shock, and then she grabbed Roy’s hand that was placed in her shoulder.

\- Colonel, that is…

\- I, General Edison, will personally assure that you all live on to see the future of our great country, Amestris! – The man standing on stage said, raising his arms to the multitude.

The grip on the Lieutenant’s waist became stronger, as he took a shallow breath. He had known Brigadier General Edison since the academy. Was he really behind something so suspicious? He thought that there must be an explanation. Maybe there is something they had missed. Then again, nothing with the words “immortality” and “alchemy” together represented a good omen. He was about to say something to the lieutenant when the lights turned to the audience. They were close to the stage. If the General saw them, the mission was over. He thought of running but that would have been suspicious and impossible in the flood of people. He saw as the beam of light came rushing towards them when suddenly he felt a pull on the collar of his shirt and the lieutenant’s lips against his.

She grabbed the back of his neck, pulling him down. Roy frowned at the surprise, but he was quick to slide the hand he had on the lieutenant’s shoulder and placed it at the back of her head. Her lips felt soft against his as they moved slowly. She cupped the side of his face that was in front of the light, covering it. She did it so the General wouldn’t recognize them. He felt a sentiment of pride burning on his chest, how she was so quick to react. He smiled as he took away the Lieutenant’s hairpin so her hair would be down and it would be harder to see their faces, burying both of his hands into it. He didn’t even know where the hairpin landed. If it wasn’t for her reaction, they would have been long discovered. He had sure made a good decision when he chose her to be his bodyguard. He pulled her closer and felt the gun she had stripped on her thigh brush against his leg.

The lights went back to the stage. He felt as if the air was sucked out of his lungs when the Lieutenant stopped kissing him. He was still smiling at her, eyes closed.

\- That was very smart of you, Elizabeth. – He hadn’t noticed he was out of breath until he spoke. – Great decision for the operation, I mean.

\- You are a very good actor, Sir. – She said, her usual tone of voice, now standing how she was before. Roy laughed softly. He was still a bit dizzy, his hand still intertwined with a string of the Lieutenant’s hair.

The people cheered on, apparently. Roy couldn’t really hear them over the thought of what had just happened. It was only when General Edison spoke again that he came back to his senses.

\- I am glad you are all excited. You’ll be happy to know that you are privileged to be here tonight, as you will be the first ones to try immortality. All you need to do is stay where you are. – The general said, and he signed for someone to go down the stage and stand in front of the multitude. – If you want to experience immortality, please come to this area of the garden.

Roy felt the sudden realization of what was going on travel down his spine like a bucket of freezing water. The garden was surprisingly more luxurious than the building, with the labyrinths of bushes and flowers. It didn’t match; because it didn’t need to match. All that mattered was that they were standing in the middle of a strangely circular garden. How stupid of him not to realize before that this wasn’t a reunion. It was a sacrifice, and they were standing inside the human transmutation circle.

\- Elizabeth–

\- I know. We need to get these people out of here as soon as possible. – She said sharply, a hand on her thigh. He put his hand over hers.

\- No. This is bigger than us. It won’t be enough, we need backup. Go outside and tell Havoc to call Commander Officer Grumman. He’ll know what to do.

\- But–

\- I will be fine. – He looked at her with a smirk on his face. – It isn’t raining. You go and come back; I will cause some mayhem in the meantime.

Riza looked at him frowning and nodded. She let go of his hand and watched as she walked towards the building, losing sight of her after a second. He thought about what Grumman might say if he found out what had just happened. He did offer him her hand in marriage, after all. He shook his head. Why was he thinking about that now? They were on a mission.

It was only one mission.

He sighed and stretched his hands.

\- Alright, Nicholas. – He said to himself. – Time not to disappoint your girlfriend.

He sneezed as he snapped his fingers discretely. A bush suddenly started fuming. All he needed to do was damage the transmutation circle, and wait for the backups before blowing his cover and arresting the guilty. He kept sneezing a couple more times and more bushes starting to catch fire. He had to be careful not to overdo it, or they would have to call the firefighters. That would be embarrassing.

Some people started to notice the smell, and others were quick to point at the small flames that were surrounding them. He acted as surprised as everyone else, even put effort into looking scared.

\- Fire! There is a fire starting! – Someone in the crowd said, and more people started to move away from the garden. That would work too. Roy sneezed one more time, another fire starting nearby, and saw a woman looking at him weirdly.

\- I am sorry. The smoke gives me allergies. – He said, an awkward smile on his lips.

He heard as someone screamed from the stage.

\- Don’t move! You have to stay in the garden if you want to be part of the process!

He snapped his fingers towards the stage. The circle was pretty damaged, now. At least ten minutes had passed since he started to burn the bushes. More people started to panic, and he helped to bring them inside the building. He managed to peek outside and see Havoc standing at the door, frowning. Roy froze. Why was he still there? And where was Riza?

He walked towards the door, an agitated pace. Maybe they had already come back? Why hadn't they entered, then?

\- Hey, James. – He raised his hand and smiled at him, his voice breathy, – Say, have you seen Elizabeth? – He asked nonchalantly, but with a worried look in his eyes. Havoc frowned.

\- Elizabeth? Beats me, Nic. He is your girlfriend, not mine.

Roy’s breath was shallow. Havoc looked confused.

\- Everything alright, Mr. Hilliard?

\- You mean she hasn’t come to speak to you? – Roy said sharply, trying to understand. He frowned at him.

\- I haven’t seen her since the beginning of the party when you walked in. I approached the door because I saw some smoke rising.

Roy’s eyes widened. He looked around him and gestured Havoc to follow him out to the street. He looked to assure no one had followed them and turned to Havoc with a concerned expression on his face.

\- The Lieutenant was supposed to ask for backup. She went to meet you like ten minutes ago. – Roy said, slowly, as if the calm pacing of his voice could hide the demanding tone. – You haven’t seen her?

\- I have been standing here since the beginning. She hasn’t come, Colonel. – He shook his head. – Backup? What do you need backup for?

\- Call Grumman. Tell him he was right, that the military is involved. – Roy pinched the bridge of his nose, trying to concentrate. – There is a philosopher stone involved, too. Is far worse than we imagined. You have to hurry, understood?

\- Yes, sir! – Havoc said, rushing into the car and starting the engine to go to the nearest telephone booth. He saw as Roy’s hand flinched. – Go look for your girlfriend, Nic! – He said as he drove away.

Roy ran back to the party. Where could she be? If she didn’t reach Havoc that means something must have happened to her as soon as he lost sight of her amongst the multitude of people. That was about 15 minutes ago. In 15 minutes a lot could have happened. His mind started spiraling and memories of a bloody phone both came to his mind. He clenched his fist as we walked, his fingers ready to snap, trying to find a lock of blond hair or a trace of her perfume. He didn't even notice he was walking towards someone until he crashed into them.

\- Hey, watch it. – He snarled, before noticing it was the man in the red suit he had spoken to before. He cleared his throat. – Oh, I am sorry, Mr. Jones. I wasn’t looking. – Roy said, trying to sound calm.

\- It is alright, young man. I see you are in a rush. – Jones responded, taking a step back.

\- Yes. I want to help guide the people inside, I believe there is a fire starting outside. If you excuse me–

\- Oh, they’ve got it under control. Almost all the flames are out. People are coming back outside. – He signed at the doors, the mob going through the door that led to the garden.

\- Well, even better! – Roy exclaimed, a bit of impatience leaking in his voice. If the fires were controlled, he needed to create more while they waited for reinforcements. And he needed to look for Riza. – I want to be a part of the science they are talking about! – He took a step forward, but was blocked by Jones.

\- They will take time to do that. Why don’t you take a drink with me in the meantime? – He looked down at the Colonel. He was at least a head taller and way more muscular than Roy. The Colonel smiled sharply, his fist ready to snap.

\- You’ll have to excuse me, Mr. Jones, as I need to–

\- Your girlfriend was as stubborn as you when I offered her one. Why don’t you?

Roy took a step back and looked at him valiantly in the eye. He felt his hand getting warmer.

\- She said no at the beginning too. But well, nothing a quick hit on the head couldn’t fix. – Mr. Jones stated, as he smirked.

\- You bastard.

Roy approached him and grabbed him by the collar of his suit. The man kept smiling.

\- Where is Elizabeth? What did you do to her? – He growled close Jones’ face.

\- Careful, you don’t want to make a scene, now, would you, Mr. Hilliard?

He saw as people stared at them. He couldn’t care less. Sooner than later the reinforcements would come and they could get this over with. He needed to find Riza first. He pushed the man into a wall and lightly snapped his fingers, burning the collar of Jones’ shirt, close enough to cause his neck to redden. The man struggled. Good.  


\- I am gonna ask you one more time. Where is Elizabeth?

\- She is safe, Colonel. We wouldn’t want her to get made into a philosopher stone. She is far more valuable than that. Or should I say her body is?

Roy turned to see the old man Riza was talking with before, Mr. Thompson, standing behind them. His wife was nowhere to be seen. He had to wait a few seconds to understand he had called him Colonel, and not only that but that they were referring to Riza’s back. He wanted to throw up.

He thought about killing them both, but they were the ones who knew where she was. He had to keep them alive until then.

\- Who are you? How do you know who we are? – Roy said sharply, still burning Jones’ collar. He didn’t move.

\- It is a shame you don’t remember me, Colonel Mustang. Your girlfriend definitely did. The poor girl looked like she saw a ghost. – He shook his head. – I am a friend of Master Hawkeye. I helped him created your alchemy.

Roy gasped, and Jones took that chance to free himself from the Colonel’s grip and put an arm in Roy’s neck, applying enough pressure for him not to be able to move. Roy was about to snap his fingers when the man cut through his gloves with a dagger. He noticed a string of blood coming from his hands.

\- We don’t want to fight, Colonel, nor do we plan to harm Master Hawkeye’s daughter. As I said, she is far too valuable. – The old man said, walking towards him. – We have bigger plans for her and her body.

Roy thought about the possibilities. He had a gun on his back, if he could get to it he could shoot his way out of this one and find Riza; but with the grip of Jones’ arm on his neck, it was difficult to move, to breath, to think.

He had to buy time for the reinforcements to arrive.

\- Jones, why are you helping him? Do you know what his plans for the country are? – He said, hoarsely, trying not to waste any breath. – You’ll be disposable.

\- I have my interests in this plan, Colonel. By the way, civilians don't salute when they say goodbye. – He said, and put more pressure on the Colonel's neck.

Roy frowned, confused at the remark. Then he remembered the conversation he had with Rick Jones at the beginning of the party, and how before saying goodbye, he placed his hand at the side of his forehead. It was a military farewell. An automatic signal he made when saying goodbye. He snarled at the realization. 

\- Shut up, boy. He has his own personal interests, and maybe you both will have more things in common after this is over. – Thompson said calmly.

\- The only thing we have in common is a great sense of style. I got to compliment his color choice; at least the blood won’t stain it when I shoot you. – He growled. He thought about making his remarks shorter. Breathing was getting more and more difficult, and it seemed his comment made Jones angrier by how his grip grew tighter.

\- Such a joker, Mustang. Do you really want those to be your last words? – Thompson laughed. – I wouldn’t. Let me tell you what our plans are with Riza Hawkeye’s body so I can see you spit with hatred. – He leaned to be close to the Colonel’s face. – It is with her that we will create a new Flame Alchemist, one that is on the right side of history.

Roy gasped. Maybe it was for air, or by shock. His demeanor quickly changed to anger. He wanted to spit at him. He wanted to burn this place down to the ground. That’s why Riza was so affected after the conversation; after all, she was the one that endured the process of his father’s research being engraved on her back, and this man knew about it.

\- Aren’t you going to talk, Mustang? Or is it that you don’t have enough air already? – He laughed as he slowly walked towards the Colonel. – Jones right here will be the next Flame Alchemist. Of course, you two can’t be alive at the same time. So we have to kill you. Sorry about that.

\- It is useless. – Roy snarled, making an effort to speak. – She won’t be able to help you. What you are looking for is no longer there. The secrets of flame alchemy were destroyed long ago. – He flinched as he spoke, maybe because Jones was choking him relentlessly, and maybe because the sole memory of Riza screaming when he burned her back was too much for him to handle.

\- What do you mean, Mr. Mustang? – Mr. Thompson asked. Good, at least he didn’t know that part. He must still buy time for the backup to arrive. What was taking Havoc so long?

\- Her back is scarred. I burned it long ago so no one could have access to the power of flame alchemy. – He choked. – Not even I know what is there anymore. You lost.

He saw as the expression on the old man changed. He went from shock to disgust, to anger and… amusement? He approached Roy even more.

\- You burned her back? – He said, cunningly. Roy didn’t realize he was as tall as Jones. He was standing straight now and looked younger than he did before. It was all an act for people to pity him. – Well, Roy Mustang, what a monster you turned out to be. Ishval was a thing, but this? This is far more personal.

Roy was running out of air.

\- Maybe we could do something with you, after all. – Roy could hear the smirk on his face. It made him sick. – If you burned the woman you love alive, I am sure you’d be useful for our side. You are way more wicked than I thought.

Roy tried to look him in the eye, but his vision started to blacken. Jones was choking him even tighter. He watched as Thompson’s shadow loomed over him.

\- Poor Riza. Hurt by the two people she loved and trusted the most.

He tried to breathe but to no use. He saw complete darkness and lost sense of his limbs.

That’s when he heard the gunshot and fell to the floor.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was darkness.

\- Colonel!

It was all darkness.

He heard a voice scream out his name, far away. Where was he? Was he breathing? He could feel the phantom of Jones's arm around his neck. It was still hard to breathe. Did he die? He couldn’t have died. He had to find Riza first. He felt someone cradle his head.

\- Colonel, are you alright?

His hearing was slowly coming back and he felt the blood rushed through his body. He took a hand to his neck instinctively as he took a deep breath as if he was coming up from the water. He opened his eyes, his vision still blurry. He felt a hand grabbed the one that was on his neck.

\- Colonel, you are alright. The backups are here. They are taking care of the people.

He blinked several times before he was able to see blonde hair and almond eyes staring back at him. He felt the air come back to his lungs again when he focused and saw his dear Lieutenant, who watched him with concerned in her eyes.

\- Lieutenant. – He whispered, his voice hoarse. – You are alright. Thank god. What is the status of your injuries? – He raised a hand to the side of her head. – You are bleeding.

\- I am alright, sir. – She said. – Just a slight headache after the hit. And some blood. It was strong enough to knock me out of consciousness. I am sorry for not shooting earlier, I had to wait not to be seen by Jones and the only time where that was possible was when Mr. Thompson was at his same head level. You were unconscious for some minutes.

Roy could now hear the commotion as the people were escorted outside. He turned his head to see both men on the ground, with a bullet wound in their foreheads. It had been only one shot that managed to kill Thompson and Jones, the bullet going through the men's head in the exact same spot.

\- What about the transmutation circle? – He still had difficulty talking, but was strong enough to sit on the floor with the Lieutenant’s help, who had a hand in his back for support.

\- General Grumman is taking care of that, and so is Major Armstrong. Havoc is helping the people get out. Things are under control, Colonel.

\- Help me get up, Lieutenant. – He said as he tried to stand.

\- What?

\- I need to go help the Major destroy the transmutation circle and tell General Grumman what we know.

\- That can wait, Sir. You are in no condition to help.

\- That’s an order, Lieutenant.

\- I cannot follow it, Sir. As your bodyguard, I must ensure your well-being and I wouldn’t be doing that if I let you stand. – She said sharply, looking at him in the eye. – And as your friend, I am asking you to please rest. I don’t know if you noticed, but you almost died.

Roy looked up to see her. She still had a hand on his back and was gripping his coat. He could look at her better now. Her hair was messy and the side of her head where she had received the hit had a purplish color alongside the red of the dried blood. He wanted to raise a hand up to touch it, but they weren’t Nicholas and Elizabeth anymore.

\- I am sorry I couldn’t get to you sooner, Lieutenant. – He said, remorse filling his voice.

\- Don’t worry about it. They didn’t even tie me. – She said with a small, condescending smirk. – They must have thought I wasn’t armed.

\- They underestimated you. – Roy shook his head as he remembered Jones's sexist remark. The fact he was now dead because a woman shot him was ironic. – Terrible mistake. You are a force to be reckoned with, as Elizabeth, Lieutenant Hawkeye, or just Riza – He saw as she smiled softly. – Were you in the building?

\- Yes. They locked me inside a room, but I forced the lock with my hairpin.

\- Your hairpin? – He asked, frowning. – When did you find it? I threw it back when we–

He stopped and felt the blood rushed to his head. He looked elsewhere and coughed. If anything, he could blame it on the fact he was almost choked to death, not to the fact that if he thought about how soft the Lieutenant lips were against his and how her hair entangled with his fingers...

\- I had one to spare, Sir. - She answered, clearing her throat. – It resulted very useful. When I got out, I saw as Jones and Thompson seized you. I shot them, and Havoc rushed in with the reinforcements as he heard the gunshot.

\- Hey, Colonel! – Havoc said as he approached them, waving a hand. – You alright, Sir? I heard those guys took a pull on you. – He gazed at them, his mouth twinging. – So much for immortality, huh?

\- Yes, Havoc, I am alright. Lieutenant Hawkeye came just in time to save me, as per usual. – He allowed himself to look at her fondly for a minute. Something in him jumped when he noticed she was already looking at him with a soft expression on her eyes.

\- Where would we all be without Riza, huh? – He heard Rebecca Catalina’s voice approaching. – Probably dead.

\- Rebecca? What are you doing here? – Riza asked, looking away from the Colonel. He stared a little longer.

\- I was in Central organizing some papers when Grumman said he needed backup. I came with his team. – She spoke as she stood straight with his hands on her waist. – Are you guys okay?

\- Yes, Rebecca, thank you. – Riza replied, smiling at her. – I am glad you could make it, even on your night off.

\- I had a hunch you’d need me sooner than later. Besides, I had nothing else to do. Maybe in the midst of it all, I still could find myself a rich man.

Roy could blame it on his blurry view, but he saw as Rebecca winked an eye to Havoc, and he swallowed loudly.

\- Anyways, Colonel. General Grumman saw you when you were out and told us that he will speak to you tomorrow at Central. That he thought that at your condition, you wouldn’t be making much sense today. – Havoc said, clearing his throat and playing with his tie, which was suddenly too tight. He looked back and Roy and frowned – By the way, Colonel, you still have some blood on the side of your mouth.

Roy frowned. He hadn’t been hit on the mouth. He passed his thumb over it, only for it to come back with a stain of red lipstick. His eyes widened, and he could feel himself blushing again.

\- General Grumman also advised you two not to spend the night alone. – Rebecca interrupted quickly. She was smirking at Riza, who was busy fixing her hair, apparently. – He said some people managed to escape in all the commotion and that they had probably seen your faces, that the most logical thing to do was to stay with someone you trust. He said to go directly, without making any stops as it would make you an easy target. We don’t want any more surprises.

She glared at Havoc for a moment and continued speaking.

\- Riza, you know I would love to have you around tonight, but my cousin is at home for the week and there is no room. – She shrugged. – What about you, Havoc?

\- My place is messy but I am sure one of them could stay–Auch! What was that for, Rebecca? – Havoc exclaimed. Rebecca looked at him confused, both hands behind her back, moved her eyes to the Colonel and the Lieutenant, and back to him. Havoc widened his eyes as he understood that it wasn’t blood in the Colonel’s mouth, and laughed at Rebecca. – You know what? My place is filled with filth. It would be embarrassing for me to have anyone over tonight.

The Lieutenant sighed and shook her head.

\- Weren’t you going to ask Rebecca out, Second Lieutenant Havoc? – Roy said with a little smirk on his face. – Because now is your chance.

\- What was that for?! – Havoc exclaimed, but Rebecca laughed, and the Colonel saw Riza did, too. – I guess I deserve it. – Havoc put his hand behind his head. – What do you say, Catalina? Care to have some coffee tomorrow?

\- Only if it is at the new restaurant downtown. – She said as she walked away from them, before winking an eye to Riza.

\- The one downtown? But it is so overpriced! – Havoc said, following her.

\- Exactly.

The colonel watched as Rebecca and Havoc walked towards the door. He felt alright now, just tired. It had been a more complicated mission than they had thought. He gazed at the lieutenant, who had a concerned look on her face.

\- My place is closer to central. I have a couch I can crash on, and you can take the bed. – He said, trying to figure out the reason for her expression. – Or if you’d feel more comfortable at somebody else’s place that’s alright, I just assumed–

\- It is okay, Colonel. – She smiled softly at him, and she stood up. – I’ll just tell Rebecca to watch Hayate for the night. – She offered a hand to help him up. The Colonel took it. He felt dizzy for a moment, lingering into the Lieutenant’s hand for support, but after a few breaths, he felt fine. He noticed her expression was still the same, a fine line between her eyebrows. He decided he’d ask her once they were at his house, after some water and painkillers.

\- Alright then. I will drive, Elizabeth.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

The entrance to Roy’s apartment was filled with boxes of books. He had a routine every time he came back from work: to do as much research as General Hughes was doing before he was murdered; and the circles under his eyes were a testament that he followed through that on a daily basis. He knew the Lieutenant had noticed. She had brought him two cups of coffee instead of the regular single one she used to bring him each morning in Central lately, but she didn’t say anything on the matter. It wasn’t necessary. Her eyes grew darker, too, and he made sure of bringing her a cup of coffee from time to time. Even if she said she never drank it, he knew that wasn’t all true when he picked up the empty cups on her desk.

He opened the door and let her walk inside. She had stopped by recently, when the news of how a philosopher stone became something known for their team, and the night after Hughes was murdered. In both, they had stayed up all night reading reports, informs, and everything that might contain information about the topics. They helped each other stay awake and focused. However, this night was different.

Thankfully, apart from the boxes, Roy’s apartment was cleaned and organized. His bed was made, the dishes were washed and the bathroom smelled nice. He needed some order in his life, after all that had been happening, to feel that at least he got some things under his control, even if those things were laundry and vacuuming.  
He, for once, was as tired as he could be. Who knew almost choking to death could be so exhausting. All he wanted to do was crash on his bed, without even changing to his pajamas. He helped the Lieutenant enter, dodging the boxes and walking towards the kitchen that was the first thing in the apartment.

\- There is hot water if you want to take a bath, Lieutenant. – He said as he stepped inside and sat on a chair. – I could lend you one of my shirts to sleep in for tonight. I am sorry I don’t have anything else to offer.

The ride back home was quiet. He gazed at the Lieutenant from time to time, and her expression was still the concerned one from the party. He decided not to push it, maybe because he was afraid of the answer. Was she embarrassed? Did he step too far? She was the one who kissed him, after all. Then again, maybe he had done something she wasn’t comfortable with. Was it the way he carelessly threw her hairpin? He thought he could just buy another one of those. And why was he so worried about this, when they had just discovered that the military was creating philosopher stones? He didn’t know where his mind was at the moment, probably a consequence of almost dying. He decided all his odd behavior from now on would be explained because of that, nothing else. The thing is, that the only person that could help him untangle the mess of his mind had a mess on her own.

\- Thank you, Colonel. Yes, I would like to take a bath. I don’t like the smell of blood in my hair. – She said as if that was a normal statement. – And I think I have no other choice but to take one of your shirts for the night.

\- Not a problem. – He cleared his throat as he stood up from his chair and looked for a cotton shirt, one long enough to at least cover up to her knees. He also looked for a pair of pajama pants, just in case she preferred to wear both. – Here you go. Take all the time you need. – He gave her a soft smile but received no response.

The lieutenant stepped into the bathroom and closed the door. Roy stepped inside his room to change. His mind was going at a million miles per hour. What was it that changed her demeanor so drastically in the last couple of hours? He shook his head as the memories of the feeling of her waist in his hand felt, how soft her hair was when it brushed against his face and how certain her hand felt when she pulled him down by his neck to kiss him.

Maybe Thompson and Jones had done something to her and she wasn’t ready to talk about it. The sole thought of it made him flinch. She was unconscious for at least twenty minutes. He shook his head, as if by doing that he could make the thought go away. He pinched his nose and sighed as he took away his suit and put on his pajamas: some regular cotton shirt and pants. He washed his face in the sink and fell back to the sofa where he was going to sleep that night.

He replayed the memories of the night like a movie in his head. And suddenly, a cold realization traveled down his spine. The Lieutenant said she had to wait until Thompson and Jones were in a specific position to shoot. That means that the most probable thing is that she heard the conversation they had had. A conversation in which they talked about the engravings on Riza’s back, and how he burned it down.

Roy let his face fall on his hands. He was sure that was it. He felt terrible, nauseous even, remembering what had happened. The worse thing about it is that he knew they were right in calling him a monster. No matter how many years flew by, there are things he won’t ever forget himself for doing, the most recent one being not picking up the phone soon enough when Hughes called. Ishval, of course, is another one. And burning Riza’s back as she screamed in pain was one he couldn’t even bear thinking about.

She had all the right in the world to be angry, disgusted, repulsed even, by his presence. How couldn’t she? How could she even look him in the eye? Of course she was uncomfortable sleeping at his place; she didn’t feel safe there. She got carried away and she didn’t say no because she felt pressured. Roy thought of asking Madam Christmas if she could sleep there, maybe there she’d feel safer. Anywhere but close to him was better for her.

\- Colonel.

The Lieutenant spoke sharply, staring at him. It seemed she had been standing there for some time, given the expression on her face. The concerned look remained.

\- Lieutenant. The bed is ready. I am sure you know where the bedroom is. – He spoke staring at the ground. – I will sleep here, or well, I was thinking of staying up to guard. Just in case.

\- Colonel. – She said again, and he heard her steps coming closer. – Could I speak to you about something? – She sat down on the other side of the sofa.

\- Of course. – He responded, taking a deep breath to look at her. He felt he didn’t deserve to look at her.

\- I heard the conversation you had with Thompson.

Roy felt his heart sink even deeper. When he looked at her, she had a pained look in her eyes. He couldn’t take it.

\- Lieutenant, I-

\- You are not a monster, Colonel.

She stated that looking at him directly in the eyes. Roy’s expression was pained, too.

\- I know we have had this conversation before. But it felt right to remind you that the scar on my back was my choice. I decided the pain against the possibility of the creation of another Flame Alchemist. And if anything, the events of tonight confirmed it was the right decision. – She spoke calmly. – And I wanted to apologize, too.

Roy looked at her, confused, still shaken up by his thoughts.

\- Apologize for what, Lieutenant? – He asked, his voice sore. He felt as the choking sensation was again on his throat.

\- I don’t think I have ever realized the weight I put on your shoulders when I asked you to burn my back after Ishval. – She was looking at her hands as she spoke. – I knew you weren’t fond of the idea. But I thought it was only fair for me to feel the pain people felt because of the secrets on my back. I felt I deserved it. But I didn’t think you’d be as hurt as you were… are.

The Lieutenant’s words fell on his head as she spoke. He was trying to understand. She was the one who felt guilty? That is why she looked so concerned? He only noticed his hands were shaking when the Lieutenant’s hands were grabbing them softly.

\- I am sorry that it had to be you the only one who could burn my back. And I am sorry for my father using you as the subject of his experiments. – She stated, sure of herself. The shaking of Roy’s hand lessened. He raised the lieutenant’s hands up to his face, and placed his forehead there, his breathing becoming calmer.

\- We have been through a lot together, you and I. – He said, softly. – I don’t think we’ll ever forgive ourselves for the things we’ve done. But at least we can share the guilt, so it isn’t as heavy. – He spoke and placed a light kiss on her knuckles. He didn’t care they weren’t at a party. He didn’t give a fuck about the bloody military norms that would rule this as unlawful. He was sure the military didn’t have a specific section for childhood friends who survived abuse and trauma together and dreamed of a better future only to be struck with more trauma and abuse. He felt the Lieutenant’s forehead come close to his and noticed how she seemed to relax as she closed her eyes.

Right now, Roy thought, that was all they were. Just two people who had been through hell and back together and somehow were still alive. Maybe they had a higher purpose. Maybe this was his higher purpose, kissing Riza’s hand as she relaxed against his shoulder. He thought he would be more than okay with that, as long as she was unharmed. He moved his head to watch her, and she flinched at the movement. Roy noticed how bruised and swollen the side of her head really was. Of course she was knocked unconscious. It was a miracle they didn’t accidentally kill her.

\- I am going to look for some ice, so you can put it in your head. – He said quietly as he carefully stood up. She nodded and cleared her throat, sitting straight again.

\- Thank you, Colonel. – He looked back at her. The shirt he gave her was, indeed, some sizes bigger than her, and the pajama pants extended some centimeters after her feet. Roy laughed softly. – What is it? – She asked.

\- Oh, it is nothing, Lieutenant. – He said and reached for the bag of ice in the freezer. She frowned at him. – Alright. You just reminded me of when we were kids, with how big the pajamas look on you.

She looked at herself, then up to him, and laughed. It instantly made him feel better. He walked towards her and gave her the bag of ice which she put on her head. He walked back to the kitchen.

\- You are right. You still have the same style of pajamas as back then. Don’t you get hot at night? These are winter pajamas. – She said as she pulled the fabric off her– his shirt.

\- You’d be surprised to discover I tend to get cold when I sleep. –Roy said. She laughed again. – What?

\- Surprised? I used to put a blanket over you every night back home because you’d stay up all night studying. – Roy’s eyes widened.

\- That was you? I thought it was Master Hawkeye.

\- I doubt he ever showed that much humanity towards someone.

The room fell silent again. Roy leaned on the kitchen counter and sighed. He had to remind himself that Master Hawkeye wasn’t the best father to the Lieutenant, his obsession with his research aside. He was never a warm person, which Roy thought was ironic. He gave them food, housing, and protection, but that is it. That is why the Lieutenant was so independent, even from a young age.

\- Back at the party, – Roy started – You did recognize Mr. Thompson, didn't you? – He saw the Lieutenant's fist clenching.

\- I did. – She stated. – I thought it was an unpleasant coincidence. His poor wife, she was always kind to me, but her memory had always been so bad. – She smiled sadly.

\- Why didn't you say anything? – The Colonel asked. He looked at her with confusion in his eyes.

\- I didn't think it would be relevant for the mission. I would've been letting my personal feelings get in the way. – She shrugged, maybe because of the ice water falling down the side of her head as she held the ice bag to her bruise. – Our mission was to discover if the party had to do with the military or the homunculi, nothing more.

\- And it turned out to be a mix of all three. – The Colonel sighed and shook his head. Since when things had gotten this complex? – How can they be related?

\- I don't think we have the information yet to understand the relationship between the three of them. – She sighed. – But I don't think General Edison will be in jail for long. He will probably get out on parole and continue his work in the military. – The Lieutenant curled her mouth. – We don't know who to trust now. We must be really careful.

He leaned on the counter and rested his head against one of the cabinets. His journey of becoming the Führer seemed to grow more complex by the hour. He lowered his head and saw the bottle of the liquor Riza liked, the one he ordered at the party. He had bought it as a gift for her birthday, but that wasn’t in a few months, so he decided to put it on the counter.

\- Care for a drink? – Riza looked at the bottle, gave him a small smile, and nodded. He poured the liquor in a shot glass and walked towards the sofa, sitting down once he handed her the glass.

\- You are not gonna drink some? – Riza asked as she took one sip. She didn’t flinch. Roy couldn’t understand why she liked it.

\- Honestly, I have always hated that liquor. – Roy confesed, leaning back into the sofa and facing her. – I drank it because you drank it. – Riza stared at him, her eyes wide and the phantom of a smile on her lips.  


\- You must be kidding. – She said, looking at him and then the glass. – I always bought it because I thought you liked it. Ever since my dad made you try and you said you liked it.

\- I lied! It was the first time he offered me something else than water. It was out of politeness. I couldn’t just say no. – He exclaimed, as they both looked each other in the eye and exploded laughing.

It felt so pure. The type of joy Roy couldn’t remember the last time he felt. He felt like no time had passed and they were still kids in the small village where they grew up, having a secret sleepover between studying sessions. He looked at her laugh now and thought about how she hasn’t changed. Only her hair was longer, but her eyes stayed as kind as always and the little dimple on her cheek still formed when she genuinely laughed. He missed seeing her dimple. He missed laughing like this. He missed being happy. But most of all, he missed being this close to her. He missed calling her Riza. He missed being himself with her.

He noticed her looking at him fondly. He couldn’t decipher her expression and took that as an excuse to stare at her longer. He didn’t even realize how his hand was now cradling her face, and how her hand was on his neck. He was the one who leaned in this time.

Riza’s right hand felt soft against the back of his head, but her lips felt softer as they danced with his. He had both hands on either side of her face and gently stroked his thumb by her jaw. Riza’s left hand was placed softly on Roy’s shoulder, and she pulled him in closer. Roy felt how his mouth moved towards the edges of Riza’s lips and came back up to meet hers, only to go back down to the edges of her jaw and neck. The grip on his shoulder tightened, and Roy’s hand slid to the Lieutenant’s hair. He pulled her closer.

Roy felt a fire burning in his chest. It was different than the feeling of pride of before. This one didn’t ache; it warmed his chest, shoulders, and neck as Riza’s lips were kissing his collarbones and sides of his neck. He closed his eyes. Was he dreaming? Had he actually died and this was his brain’s wicked way of saying goodbye to his memories? It felt too good to be true. Then again, as he felt Riza’s lips coming back to his, he decided it felt too real to be an illusion. He frowned as he grabbed the back of Riza’s neck, and gently drew circles around her jaw with his thumb. Their last kiss felt completely different. Maybe because it wasn’t really them. He had kissed Elizabeth, and she had kissed Nicholas.

This time he was kissing Riza Hawkeye.

He slowly pulled apart, leaving behind pulses of kisses on her eyes and cheekbones. Her skin felt cold against his lips when he kissed the temple where she had received the hit. He still had his hand on the back of her neck, and she had her hands entangled in his hair. Neither of them opened their eyes for a moment.

Roy wished he knew what was going through Riza’s mind. Was she thinking about the specific article on the military’s manual that forbids personal relationships between its members, or was she thinking of the lingering sensation his lips left on hers? No matter how well he knew her, this was new terrain for both of them. He had to learn as they went.

What? He’d learn as they went?

Roy caught himself assuming this behavior would continue on. He couldn’t just assume that by himself, he had to ask the Lieute– Riza. He had to ask Riza. He opened his eyes, only to be met by hers and a soft smile.

They didn’t have to figure it all out today. Then again, if you think about it, they had broken that rule the moment they both entered the military. It was impossible to ignore the closeness he and the Lieutenant had. They knew each other better than anyone, both professionally and personally.

\- What are you thinking? – He finally asked, their foreheads still touching.

\- Who is a better kisser, if you or that guy Nicholas. – She whispered. Roy laughed and kissed her forehead, pulling her into a hug and burying his face on the top of her head.

They stayed like that for a few minutes. Roy drew circles on Riza’s back, unconsciously avoiding the place where the scar was. Riza’s breathing slowed down and matched Roy’s as her head rested on the Colonel's shoulder.

\- What are we going to do? – She whispered. He noticed a trace of fear in her voice and pulled her closer.

\- What do you want to do, Riza? – He asked. He knew he would accept any answer she’d give to him, but he wished, deeply, to stay like this for however time he had left.

\- I don’t know. – She admitted. – Things are getting complicated. The higher ranks of the military are compromised. Homunculi exist. I feel something bigger than us is approaching quickly and there is nothing we can do to stop it. – She sighed. – That’s why I believe our crime is a small one, if even a crime at all. – She looked up to see him. He smiled softly.

\- You are right. – He gazed at her – The situation is more complex than we thought. There are lots of secrets that need to be kept. What harm one more does? – His gaze softened. – Are you happy right now?

She frowned at the question. His glare was intense, looking for anything that might spoil the answer in her face. His eyes passed from her eyes to her lips and every region of her face. She reached and planted a short kiss on his lips, stroking the side of his face while doing so.

\- I am. – She replied.

\- Then I believe we are entitled to a little bit of happiness. – He whispered, eyes still closed by the kiss. – We don’t need all the answers tonight. We will learn as we go. Is that okay with you, Lieu… Riza?

\- That is fine by me.

He kissed her temple, still cold. He felt drunk, and gods forbid it wasn’t because of the damn liquor. He smiled against her face and took a deep breath. He slowly stood up and stretched.

\- It is very late. We should rest. Tomorrow will be a long day. – He said and offered her a hand to get up. She walked with him to the bedroom and he stared by the doorframe as she laid down on his bed. The view of her in his pajamas just casually sleeping there made his heart feel warm.

\- Goodnight, Lieutenant.

\- Where are you going? – She asked and sat on the bed, frowning. She seemed confused

\- To the sofa. You can have the bed. – He answered calmly.

\- You mean you kissed my neck and now won’t share a bed with me? I am not sure I follow your intentions. – She stated and glared at him. He felt the rush of blood coming to his face. What was it with all this blushing? He wasn’t a teenager anymore. However, a part of him, when with Riza, will always feel young.

\- I didn’t want to be unwelcomed.

\- Oh, shut up. – Riza laughed.

\- Hey! I am still your Superior Officer. – He said, jokingly. She smiled and laid down on the bed again.

\- Come here, Colonel. That’s an order. – Roy laughed as he walked towards the bed and sat next to her.

\- I don’t think that is how that works, Lieutenant. – He said as he lay down, passing one arm behind her shoulder and pulling her close.

\- We have broken a couple of rules. Why stop now? – She said and placed her arm on the Colonel’s chest. She closed her eyes.

\- You are right, Lieutenant. As per usual. – He said as he played with her hair, and planted a kiss on the top of her head, breathing her in. – Goodnight, Riza. – Roy whispered.

She didn’t respond as she was fast asleep. Roy stared at her relaxed face for some moments before closing his eyes, too. He concentrated on the sound of her heartbeat, the rhythm of how she breathed, the way her hair tickled his neck, and how her hand rested on his chest, and he thought that Havoc was wrong. They could choose their weaknesses. Riza was sleeping in his arms at that moment because they chose each other. They kept choosing each other, for better or for worse. And he thought that he would choose Riza over and over again, no matter how many times necessary, no matter the situation. She was always the answer.

He tried not to think much about the endless mocking Havoc would annoy him with the next few days as he felt himself drifting to sleep. He thought that maybe, just maybe, the universe was at his side that night, and he thanked whoever was pulling the strings up there for undercover missions. Elizabeth and Nicholas had a nice ring to them.

But Roy and Riza had a better one.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for myself after finishing FMAB and being obsessed with these two, and figured to post it here.  
> I hope you liked it! I took the name "Nicholas" for undercover Roy after making some research about Queen Elizabeth I, and found out about a close friend of her with said name :) as always, comments and opinions are appreciated! Thanks for reading!


End file.
